1. Field of Invention
The embodiments of the present invention relate to liquid droplet ejecting heads, and to liquid droplet ejecting instruments comprising such heads. The embodiments of the present invention also relate to a method of ejecting liquid droplets from such liquid droplet ejecting heads.
2. Description of the Related Art
More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a liquid droplet ejecting head designed to be mounted in a liquid ejecting instrument, comprising a plurality of actuating chambers, each actuating chamber having at least one inlet to be connected to at least one liquid supply chamber for providing liquid to the actuating chamber, at least one actuating means suitable for creating a pulse wave in the liquid contained therein when activated by energy received from a control device, and at least one outlet connected to an ejection nozzle.
Prior art is known describing ink ejecting heads containing a plurality of actuating chambers. However, they have one nozzle of ejection for each ink-ejecting actuator, and a plurality of droplets originating from a plurality of nozzles are ejected. These ejecting heads are generally used in a protected environment where drafts of air are minimal, ejecting distances are known and generally stay constant, for example in desk printers. In cases where it has been provided for variable scan speed prior art have generally relied on varying the frequency of ejection to achieve more ink deposition. However this does not resolve the problem that they still face of ejecting over greater distances.